Tainted Windows
by sanimeo
Summary: this story takes place several years ago when Lucas and Sami were still friends working together to break up Carrie and Austen


Tainted Windows  
by: sanimeo  
  
In the end it had been almost too simple; disappointingly so. Trying to break up Carrie and Austin seemed to have become an integral part of her life. A part of her believed that it would never happen; that Carrie and Austin's "undying love" would always win over the forces of evil. It didn't and now it was all over and she wasn't to blame. She knew she should have been ecstatic; that this was what she always dreamed of. But there was a feeling deep inside of her that protested against this new development. Was it guilt? Sami thought it over. Hell no. She hated Carrie and the thought of her suffrage was giving her warm fuzzy feelings.   
"Well, you look happy." Lucas broke Sami's happy reverie of a tortured Carrie. "Can I make a guess why?" He grabbed the seat next to hers and unceremoniously plopped himself down. Making himself comfortable he stared at Sami's face and smirked. "You're thinking unpleasant thoughts of Carrie."   
"I could be thinking about Austin." She challenged Lucas.   
"And an ordinary bystander would think so by the dream like glaze over your eyes and way too happy smile."   
"And...your point?"   
"When you daydream about Austin your smile seems more tranquil. When you think about Carrie pain and suffering, you glow."   
Sami rolled her eyes. "How perceptive of you."   
"I'm not an ordinary bystander. But hey, don't worry; I won't tell." He grinned at her across the table. "Not that I mind impressing you with my incredible gifts in mind reading, why am I here?"   
Sami looked at him innocently and asked "Can't one good friend call another good friend to share some quality time over lunch?"   
"Pleease," it was Lucas's turn to roll his eyes. "We both know the only time we spend quality time together is when we're trying to break up Carrie and Austin. And the only time you call me for lunch is to discuss a new plan to once again, break Carrie and Austin up.   
"Yeah well I come bearing gifts." Lucas waited expectantly for her to continue. "Austin and Carrie," she paused to add dramatic flair and continued, "have ended their relationship." Sami looked at him trying gauge his reaction.   
Lucas sat there in shock. Last he heard despite all his and Sammie's efforts, Carrie and Austin were still going on strong. This had been unexpected, but of course completely welcomed. "How did you do it?" Lucas asked, reprimanding himself for feeling slightly reproachful that Sami had not told him of her newest plan that obviously broke Carrie and Austin up on this occasion that should have felt more joyous.   
"We didn't." She replied dryly emphasizing the 'we.' "I guess the happy couple wasn't as happy as we thought they were."   
"Ain't that a bitch." Lucas replied.   
"I know, after all our hard work and endeavors we weren't the ones to break them up. Although I'm sure we did give them a gentle nudge in that direction." She smiled gleefully.   
"So this is it," said Lucas feeling giddy now that the shock of the unexpected was beginning to wear off. "I'm finally getting Carrie."   
"Hey I'd like to think I'm going to get Austin too." Sami protested halfheartedly, deciding she didn't want to ruin his fun. "I guess you should be going to Carrie now. She's crying her heart out at home. If you hurry you can be there to comfort her before Marlena comes home from the hospital." She grinned wickedly the thought of a heartbroken Carrie once again manifesting her thoughts.   
"There you go again Sami, glowing with evil thoughts towards Carrie." Lucas said in good nature.   
"Yeah yeah, leave me to my thoughts and go after the perfect girl of your dreams."   
"I guess with Carrie out of the picture your going to be sinking your claws into Austin soon."   
"Actually, I'm going to wait it out awhile." Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "Stay put until he comes to me."   
"Sami, not that you're not my favorite person in the world, but Austin is not going to go after you."   
"I didn't say I was waiting for him to come after me and pronounce his undying love," she retorted at him. "I just said that I was going to wait for him to come to me. With Carrie out of the picture Austin is going to expect me to latch myself on to him. I'm going to do the unexpected and stay out of sight until he becomes curious and comes after me to find out why I'm not there."   
"Sami, Carrie and Austin just broke up; I'm sure he's not thinking about you at this moment."   
"I know." Sami said with a devious grin making Lucas wonder exactly what it was Sami was planning. "But he will after a while. I have to make him think that I'm not in love with him and genuinely want to be just his friend before I move in for the kill. There's no other way he'll accept me right now as anything but a friend. But it'll change. I'll get what I want. I just have to be patient." She added with a triumphant grin.   
Lucas gazed at her admiringly. Even with Carrie and Austin no longer together she didn't wait a second to make a new plan to win Austin. "I don't doubt you'll succeed." He said.   
"I will." Sami replied. "I have to."   
  
  
"Hi."   
"Hi."   
There was an awkward pause after they exchanged their initial greetings. Sami and Lucas had parted ways several months ago; each with their own plan to woo their respective dream guy/girl. It was wiser they had both decided, to break off contact with each other to prove where their loyalties lied. His with Carrie and hers with Austin. It was sheer chance that they had bumped into each other at the cafe. He was waiting for Carrie, and Austin had just left his table with Sami to go to the restroom. This had been the first time they had been alone since Sami broke the news of Austin and Carrie's ended relationship.   
"How's it going?" Lucas asked, trying to fill the awkward silence with something.   
"It's fine. You?" Sami asked, unsure of when she had become so alienated from Lucas.   
"Yeah it's great." He replied, also uncertain as to the cause of the rift between them.   
"So you and Carrie." Sami asked, although she knew the answer. It was common knowledge in Salem that Carrie and Lucas had recently got together.   
"Yeah." He said softly, still uncertain.   
Sami flashed him a brilliant smile. "That's great Lucas." She decided she didn't like the awkwardness between them and decided to do something about it. She drew a surprised Lucas into a hug. "I'm happy for you."   
Lucas smiled after his initial shock and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thanks."   
"So" she grinned mischievously as she pulled back from his arms to look at his grinning face, "is life with perfect Carrie everything you dreamed about?" She asked in good humor without the usual bitter tone she used when she mentioned the name Carrie.   
"Yeah it is." He said enthusiastically. "She's everything. Perfect, sweet natured, nice, pretty, smart..."   
Sami rolled her eyes as Lucas began to drone on about her sister's wonderful qualities.   
"Our relationship is everything I imagined it would be."   
"That's good." She replied a touch of wistfulness creeping in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Lucas who quickly diverted his attentions to her.   
"So how about you and Austin?" He asked, genuinely sorry that Sami and Austin didn't seem to have anything going on yet while he had Carrie. "Not going the way you expected?"   
"I told you Lucas, I have to be patient. Still," she hesitated far off until she noticed the way Lucas was staring intently at her face. "I'm just sick of being the good friend and hear about Carrie all the time." She amended, covering up what she wanted to say. "It's going so slow; sometimes I feel like I'm going to scream if Austin doesn't get over my sister soon."   
Lucas smiled understandingly. "You'll trick him into falling in love with you soon." He teased to lighten her spirits.   
"I know." Said Sami, confident of her abilities. "But it's taking so long." She whined.   
"Yeah but you'll be happy when you have your Austin and a white picket fence with three happy if not bright children- from the father's side of course."   
Sami lightly smacked Lucas on the shoulder.   
"Of course their mother's intelligence might make up for their father's *cough*lack of*cough* and you'd be left with three so-so kids." He smirked trying to avoid the barrage of hits that was coming his way. He grabbed her hands as she tried to playfully shove him and pulled her against him to whisper seductively in her ear. "Of course you could just run away with me and bear my children." She giggled against him at his ridiculous words. He continued, glad he had been able to get a positive response out of her. "With my beauty your brains, we'd have super children. They'd run Salem."   
"Oh god Lucas." She retorted as she rolled her eyes.   
"That's a scary thought Lucas." A voice replied from behind them.   
Lucas and Sami disentangled themselves to see Austin.   
"Are you sure it wouldn't be just her beauty and brains?" He asked questioningly, unable to not throw the small playful jab at his brother.   
"Pleease," Lucas replied. "We both know I'm the beauty here."   
Now that Lucas and Sami weren't going out of their way to ruin Austin's life in any way that he was aware of, he and Lucas had actually come to a civil if not entirely friendly relationship   
"Yeah sure." Austin replied. He glanced over at Sami and gave her a warm smile. "So you ready to leave Sami?"   
Lucas opened his mouth in mock indignation. "You guys are you just going to leave me here alone?"   
Sami walked to Austin and linked her arm in his. "Yup." She replied, grinning impishly as she began to walk away from Lucas arm in arm with Austin. She paused to glance behind her. "I'll see you around?" She asked uncertainly.   
Lucas smiled. "Yeah."   
With that Sami once again turned her head and continued to walk away from Lucas.   
  
"Sami?" Austin asked after they had walked out of the earshot of Lucas. He stopped to turn and face her.   
She looked at him questioningly.   
"I just wanted to say you've been a really good friend to me. I feel like I should show you my thanks in someway." Before Sami could protest and tell him he didn't need to Austin cut her off with a gentle kiss that left Sami speechless.   
After a moment Sami collected herself and looked into Austin's expecting face. "Your my friend Austin." She explained, wanting him to know there was no ulterior motive.   
He smiled. "I know. Your friendship means a lot to me." Gently he stroked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You mean a lot to me. Come out to dinner with me tomorrow."   
Sami looked up at him in confusion. "Sure."   
"Not a friend type dinner. A date."   
Her eyes lit up with understanding then quickly dulled.   
"What is it Sami?" Austin asked nervously; not sure why the light had gone out of her eyes.   
"You're in love with Carrie." She replied soberly. "Maybe it's best if we just stay good friends." Acting for all she was worth she hoped against hope he would not agree with her. She was taking a risk but if he still pursued her after this; it would show he really wanted her.   
Austin took Sami's hands in his own. "I was in love with Carrie. I'm not asking you to bear my children. But I also don't want to be just friends." He leaned down to kiss her once again.   
Sami closed her eyes and let Austin sweep her off her feet with a mind numbing kiss.   
"Dinner tomorrow?" He asked again as he broke away from the kiss.   
"Yeah sure." She replied breathlessly, at that moment willing to agree with anything he said.   
Austin smiled and gently took her hand. "Let's go."   
  
At his table still waiting for Carrie, Lucas watched the exchange between Sami and Austin and smirked. Things were going along a lot faster for her then she predicted but from his view she had played Austin beautifully. However the interplay between them gave Lucas an uncomfortable feeling. Like he was missing something. He looked up to see Carrie walking towards him and flashed her a brilliant smile, quickly forgetting the thoughts that had been in his head earlier.   
"Hey there sexy." Lucas said as he stood up to pull Carrie into a kiss.   
She broke away from his mouth and smiled. "Sorry I'm late."   
"It's all right." He replied with a grin. "I still love you."   
  
  
"Congratulations."   
Sami looked up to see Lucas waiting for her beside his car. It had been awhile since she last saw him and she was surprised to see him.   
"I've heard you've got Austin wrapped around your finger."   
She looked around her school parking lot. "What are you doing here Lucas?"   
"Hey can't I visit you without a reason? I just want to spend a little quality time with my friend." He looked at her with large puppy eyes.   
"Cut the crap Lucas, what are you doing here?"   
"I'm hurt Sami, really I am." He grinned and continued. "My good brother Austin has sent me down here to be his messenger boy." He drolled sarcastically. "Austin is unable to take you to your school function tonight. He is very sorry and hopes that this much better looking replacement," Lucas pointed to himself, "will more then make up for it."   
Sami sighed in irritation. "Why didn't he tell me himself instead of sending you?"   
"Well, you know, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."   
"Shut up Lucas." Sami automatically interrupted.   
"Well that and he's out of town." Lucas continued. "Something suddenly came up and he left in a hurry. But not before blackmailing me into coming here for you." He added.   
"I see." Sami replied. "Great, where am I going to find a date in four hours?"   
"Hey." Lucas looked offended. "What's wrong with me?"   
"Where do I start?" Sami drawled lifting an eyebrow.   
"We both know I'm the best looking guy in Salem. Come leave Austin for me." He said playfully.   
"Like that would happen." She said sarcastically. "Or you would leave my perfect sister for me?" She raised her eyebrow higher.   
"I will for tonight." He answered with a quirky grin.   
"Where's Carrie?" Sami automatically asked.   
"Also out of town." Replied Lucas forlornly. "My love has left me."   
"When's she coming back?" Sami asked.   
"Tomorrow." He smiled flirtatiously at Sami. "But I can be yours until then."   
"I feel queasy at the thought." Shot back Sami, emphasizing her point with an over dramatic shudder.   
"Are you cold my darling." Lucas said, deliberately misinterpreting her actions. "Let me warm you with my sweet embrace." He began to walk towards her with his arms outstretched.   
"Oh god get away from me you freak." Sami giggled and tried to run out of Lucas's way.   
He chased after her and did not relent until he grabbed her and was squeezing her in a bear hug.   
"Can't breathe you dork." Sami rasped out as she unsuccessfully tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp.   
Lucas loosened his hold on her but did not let her go. "Maybe you should stop moving." He whispered huskily in her ear.   
Sami looked up at him questioningly and then blushed, squeaking an understanding "oh." She self consciously looked down and blushed once again before backing away from him. "Sorry." She mumbled.   
They stood there in awkward silence for a bit.   
"We should go." Said Lucas, motioning to his car.   
"Yeah."   
  
"So...did you and Carrie, you know." Sami prodded on hesitantly.   
"You know what?" Lucas asked, playing dumb. After the incident in Sami's school parking lot, they had gone to her school function together and were now wandering around Salem together at night. Lucas had bought alcohol for them both and they were feeling a little buzzed which lead to a more personal conversation.   
"C'mon. Have you guys..."   
"Consummated our relationship?" Added Lucas.   
"Yeah." Muttered Sami. Lucas noticed her cheeks flushing, unsure if it was the alcohol or if she was just embarrassed.   
"Are you kidding?" Lucas asked. "That was one of the first things we did."   
"Oh."   
A thought occurred to Lucas, one that he had never really considered. "So if I'm with Carrie, have you and Austin...?" Lucas lifted his eyebrows to emphasize his question.   
"N-no. No." Stammered Sami. "Well, not yet." She stated.   
"Why not?" Lucas asked, strangely relieved.   
"I don't know." Said Sami. She was frustrated with her whole situation with Austin and feeling slightly tipsy; telling more then she normally would. "Every time it seems like we're going to, he backs off at the last moment." She sighed in exasperation. "It's driving me crazy." She stumbled back and motioned in front of her for Lucas to inspect. "Is there something wrong with me?"   
"Besides a very low tolerance to alcohol; no."   
"So why is he avoiding intimacy?" Demanded a drunk Sami. She walked closer to Lucas and poked his chest. "Huh! Tell me why."   
"Really it's beyond me." He grinned evilly. "Maybe he just can't get it up." A strange look crossed his face and his eyes darkened. "Or he's getting it somewhere else."   
"What are you talking about?" Slurred Sami, who followed the direction of his eyes. "Hey." She squinted to make out the figures in the dark. "That man kinda looks like Austin."   
"And that's Carrie." Finished Lucas. Grabbing Sami's hand he dragged her with him to the unsuspecting couple.   
  
"So."   
The couple looked up startled from hearing Lucas's voice and paled in recognition.   
"You two take a flight back together early?" Quipped Lucas sarcastically at the guilty looking couple.   
Carrie pulled herself out of the arms of another man, who likewise took a step away from Carrie. Looking past Lucas's shoulder he made out another person.   
Sami stood there, trying to take her mind out of it's drunken stupor as she saw the couple in front of her. There was something wrong with this picture her hazy mind was telling her, trying to figure out what it was. Oh yeah, Austin and Carrie, but they weren't together anymore and she was supposed to be with Austin.   
"Sami." Austin whispered.   
She tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.   
He took a cautious step towards her and stopped when she stumbled back from him with her hand stretched out in front of her to motion him to stay away.   
"Please, just listen to me." He pleaded softly, walking closer to her.   
Sami shook her head back and forth vigorously and glanced desperately at Lucas.   
Lucas saw the cry for help in her eyes and stepped in front of Sami blocking Austin's view. "Get away from her Austin. She doesn't want to listen to you." He hissed.   
"Lucas we can explain." Carrie called out. He swung his head left to give her a frosty look of indifference. "I don't want to listen to you either." He felt Sami rest her hand lightly on him and looked over his shoulder to give her a reassuring nod. "Let's get out of here and leave them alone."   
Sami nodded her head and dutifully followed him as he took her hand and lead her away. They quickly turned the corner of a building to get out of the sight of Austin and Carrie.   
Lucas glanced at Sami. "Let's run to the car and go before they come after us."   
Silent she nodded again and ran with him as fast as she could to his car. They had just hopped in when they heard voices calling after them. Ignoring them Lucas started his car and pressed on his accelerator; speeding off without sparing them a glance.   
  
Lucas peeked a look at Sami from the driver's seat of the car. They had been driving aimlessly for an hour and Sami had yet to speak. She just stared blankly out of the passenger window without saying a word or shedding a tear. Lucas was beginning to get frustrated with her silence. He was expecting her to voice a tantrum, throw something, scheme to break Carrie and Austin up again; anything but this god awful silence.   
"Do you want to go home?"   
Sami shook her head back and forth.   
"Is there anywhere in general you want to go?"   
She shook her head once again.   
"What do you want?" Lucas asked in exasperation.   
"Alcohol." Whispered Sami.   
Lucas grinned. A drink, why didn't he think of it?   
  
Two hours and a bottle of vodka later Sami and Lucas were lying on their backs, the empty bottle between them, cushioned by the twigs and leaves in the forest. Somehow they had ended up in the dark of the night at a camp ground that Sami visited as a child with her family. It was dark, secluded, and hard to find; perfect for hiding from Austin and Carrie and getting drunk off their ass.   
"That BITCH!" Sami raged breaking the serene silence of the woods. "I hate her." She slurred.   
An equally drunk Lucas began to laugh. "I think it's kinda funny."   
Sami let her head drop to her side to give Lucas a death glare. He smirked back at her.   
"C'mon, you've been trying to break up Carrie and Austin for how long? And now she's trying to break you guys up." He began to go off in a drunken giggle.   
"It's not funny." She protested sullenly.   
Lucas got up at the sound of her voice and crawled towards her. Sami laid still closing her eyes and ignored him as he began to poke her arm with his finger.   
"Aww don't be mad at me Sami." He pouted. "We should be mad at them not each other." He continued to poke Sami who was deliberately pretending he wasn't there. It was because her eyes were closed she was not able to see Lucas's devious smile and prepare herself for whatever he planned. Her eyes flew open as she felt strong arms pick her up and fling her body over it's shoulder.   
"Hey what are you doing!" She spluttered, pounding on Lucas's back.   
Lucas ignored her and continued to walk.   
"I'm going to hurt you if you don't put me down!" Screamed Sami.   
Lucas replied by playfully smacking her ass with his free hand. Infuriated Sami began to claw at Lucas's back.   
"Ow that hurts Sami. Stop it."   
"I'll stop as soon as you put me down." She retorted. Lucas stopped and before Sami could react he flung her in the cold lake. He began to laugh as he saw her flail in the cold water and stumble up to look at him indignantly.   
"Feeling cooler?" He asked innocently.   
"Luuucas." Sami said seductively as she began to walk towards him swaying her hips.   
He looked at her mesmerized and did not stop her when she put her arms around his neck and she slowly leaned in...to pull him down in the lake with her. She let go of his neck and swam out of his reach laughing as he tried to regain his balance in the water.   
"I'm feeling better now." She stated.   
Lucas growled something beneath his breath and swam after her. Before she could get to far he caught hold of her ankle and pulled her down in the water. Moving his grip to her arm he pulled her head over the water and she grabbed onto his shoulders trying to get oxygen in her system.   
"Bastard." She gasped between gulps for air.   
Lucas gave her an infuriating smirk. "Probably."   
Looking up at him she realized how close they were and caught Lucas staring intently at her. The quiet between them became deafening and the water became still around their shoulders. Slowly he raised his hand to trace down her cheek and snake its way behind her neck.   
"I love Austin." She whispered uncertainly as Lucas pulled her face closer to his.   
"I know." He answered quietly before his lips descended on hers.   
  
Afterwards they had quickly split and swam around the lake to retrieve their clothes and minds.   
I did not have sex with Lucas, I did not have sex with Lucas was repeating over and over in Sami's head as she collected her clothes and put them on. Counting to a hundred she gathered her willpower and turned around to head back to Lucas who was silently waiting for her fully clothed in his car. When she got in and settled herself in the passenger seat he did not turn his head to look at her and dryly stated:   
"Ours is a strange relationship."   
"It is."   
"Feeling sober?" He asked sharply.   
"I was feeling sober for a while now." Trying to rest his unspoken fears that he had taken advantage of her while she was drunk.   
Lucas sighed in relief. They sat their in silence looking out of the front window, not daring to look at each other.   
"You're getting my seat wet."   
Sami smiled.   
"Let's go back." Starting the car Lucas drove off into the night one hand on the wheel, the other holding her hand.   
  
  
"Sami..."   
Sami continued walking, ignoring the voice behind her.   
"I looked for you yesterday." He followed her; continuing as though she were listening. "I needed to talk to you- I need to talk to you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her around so she would face him.   
She looked to her side refusing to look at him.   
"I'm not going to go away Sami. I'm not leaving until you look at me and let me talk to you." He said stubbornly, refusing to let her go. They stood there for several minutes before Sami broke and turned her head to face his.   
"What do you want Austin?" She asked.   
"I want you to let me explain."   
"I'm tired of fighting for your attention Austin." She said in resignation; not as sad about letting him go to Carrie as she thought she would have been. "You love Carrie and there's nothing I can do short of becoming her to change that." She looked deep in his concerned eyes and gave him a wane smile. "I accept it."   
"Sam-"   
"No Austin." Sami cut him off before he could say anything else. "You and me- we were a mistake. I should have known it; you've been in love with Carrie for so long how could I think that you were over her?" She smiled a little more warmly if not slightly wistful, and said "I give you two my blessing; something I should have done a long time ago. I give up. I won't try to break you guys up anymore." She turned to walk away from him. If you love something let it go. "Be happy Austin." She walked away from him feeling strangely lighthearted. It was over; and for once she was happy to let go. She was elated; nothing could bring her down. Lost in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear Austin call out after her.   
"Forgive me."   
She didn't turn around or stop walking to give him an answer. "There's nothing to forgive." And truly, she felt there wasn't.   
"Not for the other night." Austin paused, "Well that too."   
Sami turned around to look at him in confusion. "Then what?"   
"For not being able to let you go." He strode towards her and quickly closed the distance between her drawing her in a tight hug. "For not being the bigger person that I should be. I should- you look so relieved" he whispered in her hair, "but I can't." He pulled back so he could her face with her hands. "When I saw you yesterday, the only thing I was thinking of was you; how much I hurt you."   
Sami shook her head back and forth and opened her mouth to try and deny what he was telling her but Austin refused to let her speak.   
"I can't let you go Sami." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "I can't let you go because I love you."   
Sami let her head rest against Austin's chest as he cradled her head against him. She had been ready to let him go. But Austin- in the course of their relationship he never told Sami he loved her. She suddenly had the urge to desperately cling to him tightly, hoping he would change his mind. Take back the words that should've meant the world to her.   
"I love you too Austin." She replied halfheartedly, her voice muffled by Austin's clothes. She felt chained down now; the highness she had felt earlier evaporating into nothingness. Tears began to course down her cheek, but Sami wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness.   
  
  
Sami paled as she saw Lucas walk into Austin's living room. He stood there silently wondering if he should say something. He hadn't been along with her since- Lucas paused at that thought. He didn't want to be going through details now; not now that she was with Austin. He didn't know what to expect after they had left the lake that night. Whether they would ignore it and pretend it never happen, get together, whatever; however, he hadn't expected her to get back with Austin. He didn't know how he felt about that. Fuck that he knew he was hurting; he knew why.   
"So..."   
Lucas looked up. Sami had spoken. He was glad it was her not him; he was tired of having to break the silences between them.   
"You've been avoiding me." Sami said bluntly; refusing to be drawn in useless chatter with Lucas.   
"I didn't think you'd notice." Lucas said. "With Austin occupying your every second."   
Sami was quiet for a moment before she decided to change the subject. "I wish Carrie would be willing to work it out with you."   
"Don't." He replied harshly.   
Sami looked up at him questioningly; she had been sure they hadn't gotten back together because of Carrie. It had not occurred to her that Lucas wouldn't take her back if Carrie had tried.   
"She did." Lucas answered; following her thoughts with an uncanny ability that only he possessed.   
Sami opened her mouth to ask "Then why aren't you two-"   
"I didn't." Lucas said cutting her off mid sentence.   
"Oh." Sami was confused. "Why not."   
"It wasn't worth it."   
"But you lo-"   
"Sometimes the things you dream about are not what you really want. Things change." He looked at her in accusation. "I accept it."   
Something in his words and look riled her up. She was just trying to be his friend; why was he being so evasive?   
"What's wrong!" She demanded.   
Lucas looked at her nonchalantly. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"   
"I don't know." Shrugged Sami in exasperation. "Maybe the fact you've been avoiding me for two weeks. Ignoring my calls, leaving rooms when I enter; that sort of thing." She said sarcastically. Her voice softened. "I want to be your friend Lucas."   
"You are my friend."   
"Then let me be a friend." She reasoned.   
Lucas looked at her carefully; studying her sincere expression. Before he could say anything Austin came out of the kitchen and interrupted their moment.   
"Hey Lucas, did you come for what mom wanted?"   
"Yeah."   
"Here wait; I'll be out with a second." Austin left the room without noticing the thick tension between his girlfriend and brother.   
Lucas waited for several minutes until he heard Austin's footsteps returning. "I'll talk to you tonight Sami." He muttered before he went to Austin and left the apartment in a hurry, slamming the door on his way out.   
Austin looked at the door and then to Sami. "What's wrong with him?"   
"I don't know." She answered looking thoughtfully at where Lucas had exited.   
Austin studied Sami and moved his way to where she was, pulling her into a hug. "Well, let's not let him spoil our mood." He said lovingly as he gave her a peck on her forehead.   
"Yeah, sure." She replied listlessly, plastering a bright smile on her face for Austin.   
  
Sami was at the moment pacing around her room. After Lucas had left she had excused herself from Austin's saying she had some homework she needed to finish. Austin had been disappointed but understanding. It was strange when Sami sat down to think about it. She was with Austin now; how come she didn't feel as happy as she thought she should. He was wonderful, everything she imagined him to be- still. Maybe she wanted to much. Who knew. She sat herself down in front of her desk. She hadn't lied to Austin, she did have homework she needed to accomplish. Sure the phone was right next to her text book; she was doing her homework not waiting for Lucas's call- really. Why was he not calling she asked herself looking at the clock to see how much time had passed. The phone rang.   
Sami's hand shot out and grabbed receiver in record time. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she put it to her ear and said, "Hello?" Her face fell. "No, she's not in right now. Yeah, sure. Bye." It wasn't him she sighed. Sitting herself straight in her chair she forced herself to pick up her pencil and look through her text book trying her hardest to not stare at the clock or phone. After and eternity she allowed a quick peek at the time; ten minutes had passed.   
She groaned. "This night is going to last forever."   
  
*Thump*   
Sami cracked her eyes open and realized she was in pain. Lots of it. Under the pretense of doing her homework Sami had stayed at her desk waiting for Lucas's call until- well she couldn't really remember which is probably around the time she fell asleep on her work. It was an uncomfortable position and she was paying for it with a painful crick in her neck. Stretching her body out she yawned and looked at the clock.   
1:43AM   
Screw Lucas she thought to herself. She was going to bed; that and the likelihood of Lucas calling her now was slim. She got up.   
"Going somewhere?"   
Sami jumped up so quickly she tripped on her chair onto the floor, nearly screaming when she hear his voice.   
"Calm down." He hissed.   
Slowly she disentangled herself from the chair to look up at him. "How-why-no WHAT are you doing here?!" She whispered furiously. He looked at her sheepishly under her death glare. "Lucas..."   
"I said I'd talk to you later tonight." He said lamely shrugging his shoulders.   
Sami's glare turned deadlier. "Normal people use the telephone instead of breaking and entering."   
"Who's normal?" He smirked. Walking towards her he helped her get up off the floor.   
Getting up she stretched her neck side to side and grimaced when she felt a sharp pain. She threw an accusing glare at Lucas. "This is your fault."   
"No. it's not. Your neck hurts because you were sleeping sitting up."   
"It's still your fault. Why do you think I fell asleep at the desk?" She demanded.   
Lucas looked at her blankly.   
"I was waiting for your phone call you idiot." She nearly yelled.   
"Sorry?" He offered, not sounding nearly apologetic enough to Sami. "Come here."   
"What?"   
"Don't look at me like that, I'm just going to massage your neck." Sami followed Lucas to her bed and sat down where he motioned. Sitting behind her Lucas twisted her long blond hair to her side and placed the palms of his hands on her shoulders. Sami closed her eyes in bliss as she felt the circles Lucas gently made with his fingers on the sides of her neck and shoulders.   
"Does that feel better?" Lucas asked Sami, trying to concentrate on anything but her bare neck and the desperate urge he had to replace his fingers with his lips. Sami's moan of contentment did not help matters and Lucas couldn't resist. He moved his hands down to her waist and nuzzled the nape of her neck with his lips. Lucas felt Sami stiffen in his arms and he quickly let go of her and moved away.   
"Sorry." Sami sat there quietly and turned to look at him. Lucas grinned wryly. "Won't happen again." Holding up both of his hands in front of him he moved them behind his back and sat down on the other end of the bed. "I promise to behave."   
"Austin and I-"   
"I know." Interrupted Lucas, without bothering to listen to the rest of Sami's sentence. "You don't have to tell me."   
"I just want you to kn-"   
"You guys seem close lately." He interrupted once again. "Have you guys had sex yet?"   
Sami looked at him startled at the abrupt turn in the conversation.   
"Have you?"   
"Don't you think that's kinda personal?"   
"You asked me the same thing once." He countered.   
"What does it matter?" She asked as she crossed her arms in front of her; refusing to simply answer his question. Looking down she tried to avoid Lucas's piercing gaze and whispered, "yeah." Sami sat there wondering why her answer sounded like some sort of confession; that she had somehow had something to feel guilty about. Damnit, she was going out with Austin. She could do whatever she wanted. She looked up at Lucas defiantly, her expression turning confused as she noticed the look on his face. He did not look like a happy camper. His frown was replaced so suddenly by a mask of indifference that she wasn't sure if she had imagined the anger to begin with. Lucas walked to the window and lifted the glass pane.   
"Where are you going?" Sami asked, walking up to his back.   
Lucas turned around to stare at her and capturing a lock of her hair with his hand.   
"Why does it matter?" She whispered, unable to break her gaze from his eyes.   
He let his fingers trail down the silky strands of gold hair and smiled wistfully. "It's like you belong to him now."   
Sami captured his hand with her own before he could leave. "I belong to no one." She stated clearly.   
"That's what you think." He whispered, a trace of yearning in his voice. Leaning forward he lightly brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before climbing out of her window and life.   
Sami stood at the window and watched Lucas leave. After he was out of sight she walked to her bed and lied under the covers. A gust of wind blew in through the open window and for some reason she had to fight the urge to cry.   
  
"I love you Sami."   
"I love you Austin."   
  
If she had thought it was hard to get in touch with him then, it was now nearly impossible. He was alive, she knew he was. He had remained friends with Carrie who gave Sami updates; it seems that he was now caught up in work. Furiously throwing himself in Titan with a passion that was startling everyone around him. Gradually Sami stopped seeking him out. He just didn't want to be found, or at least by her. She needed to find him now though. She needed to tell him.   
"Lucas!" She called out when she saw a familiar head of dark hair; the person paused for a slight second at her voice and continued to walk away her. "I'm getting married." She blurted out, trying to make him stop. Her words had the desired effect and Lucas froze and turned around to look at her in disbelief, as though someone had thrown cold water on him. Sami walked up to him and hesitated when she was within a foot of him. "Let's take a walk." Lucas nodded and followed her as she led him to a nearby park.   
They walked in silence, Sami unaware of the thoughts speeding through Lucas's head. Finding a bench slightly secluded she sat down and waited for Lucas to follow suit. Instead he stood there his back facing her, not really staring at anything.   
"Lucas?" Sami whispered cautiously.   
"Why are you telling me?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.   
"Your my friend." She said in a small voice. "I wanted you to find out from me."   
"So... what? You want my congratulations?" He asked a trace of anger creeping in his voice.   
"Why are you so angry?"   
"Don't." Lucas swirled around to face her. "Don't marry him."   
"Why?" She whispered.   
"Because you're wrong." Lucas tried to find words to make her understand. "You belong to me."   
"I told you I belong to no one." Sami replied coldly.   
"No." Lucas shook his head back and forth. "You belong to me." He repeated stubbornly. "I was going to leave Salem soon. Come with me." He demanded suddenly, letting his eyes convey what he really felt for her.   
Everything clicked in place; Sami finally understood; Lucas's behavior, her own complex feelings towards him. A damn within her erupted and she gave out a heart wrenching cry as her heart ripped in half. "Why didn't you tell me?" She raged, tears of anger and sorrow streaming down her face. "Why didn't you tell me that night in my bedroom?" She demanded. "Didn't you know I would have left with you then." She whispered between her tears. "I would have followed you anywhere if you had only asked."   
Lucas grabbed her hands, a chilling fear crawling up his spine. "I'm asking you now."   
She tried to shake her hands out of his grip, tried to make him let go. "I can't." Her body shook hysterically from her sobs. "Not now."   
"I love you." Lucas pleaded, dropping on his knees in front of her, desperate to make her agree. "I love you."   
Sami began to sob harder and knelt down towards him to lean her head against his. "I'm pregnant with Austin's child." Her voice raw with emotion hoarsely whispered. "I can't go anywhere with you."   
Lucas's heart broke as his greatest fear was realized and a pain so sharp coursed through his body and he could not stop the stinging tears from falling. Sami's heart went out to him and she wiped the tears in his eyes before cradling his head in her lap, wrapping her arms around him. She rocked herself back and forth tears streaming down her cheek into his hair. "You bastard." She cried out. "You should have said something earlier." She could not stop sobbing. "Bastard." She whispered over and over.   
  
"Where is she?" Demanded Lucas as he burst through the door and spotted Austin. "Where's Sami?"   
He had cried in Sami's lap for hours before they had once again split up. She asked him to stay but he couldn't. The news of her wedding had broke out and Salem was bustling with excitement at the prospect of a wedding. He couldn't take it and had left Salem months before Sami and Austin tied the knot, realizing the futility of him staying; moving from place to place trying to nurse his broken heart. It had taken several weeks for the letter to find him and when he received it his heart was torn into shreds. There had been problems with Sami's delivery and the baby had died several days after it had been born. He rushed home when he heard the news and had just now burst into Marlena's house.   
"Where is she?"   
Austin nodded in the direction of her room. He looked weary and saddened; the past weeks had been disheartening for everyone. "She hasn't talked to anyone in two weeks Lucas." He paused and looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry."   
Lucas ignored him and strode up the stairs towards her room. He jiggled the handle to find it was locked. "Open the door Sami." He shouted, pounding on the door with his fist. He heard nothing but silence and tried again. "If you don't open the door I'll break it down." He kept shouting and pounding the door so he did not hear the click of the lock being turned. After a while he tried the door again and was surprised to find it twist open. He opened the door to find Sami sitting on her bed staring at him quietly. Her eyes were swollen from tears past shed. Lucas looked at her his eyes asking her an unspoken question.   
"I'm sorry Lucas." She rasped out. Her apology answered him and tears that threatened to flow blurred his sight.   
"When did you find out?"   
"After the baby was born the hospital got his blood sample and found out it was impossible for Austin to be the father. Your the only other..." She did not finish her sentence, there was no need.   
"A boy?"   
Sami nodded, tears she had thought had been all used up surfacing again.   
Lucas looked around the room, trying to see anything but the tearing mother of his dead child. How could so much happen in a year he questioned himself and his eyes rested on the window sill he had once climbed through. His world had been shaken upside down again and again and memories of Sami began to flood his mind. He moved his gaze to Sami and was sure of one thing.   
"I love you." Walking slowly towards her he gathered her in his arms. They clung to each other desperately trying to ease the pain; the time passed by as they both cried, grieving together for what could have been until they had no more tears left to shed. Prying himself from her arms Lucas looked carefully at the face of the woman he had grown to love. Her face held a look of maturity that had not been there before; that he knew had been paid for dearly. Determined not to make the same mistake he had made the last time he was in her room he stood up to say:   
"I'm asking now." He held out his hand for her. "You wanna get out of here?"   
Sami grabbed his hand and followed him to her window, slipping out after him. They climbed down and silently made their way to his car. Climbing in they closed the doors shut and Lucas backed out of the driveway ignoring the voices and lights that suddenly turned on as the people inside discovered the missing occupants. Driving off they didn't look back as they heard people running outside calling after them. Keeping his eyes ahead Lucas grabbed Sami's left hand with his right and held on tightly; both letting go of what lay behind them to find a future together.   
  



End file.
